


Micah Bell is a Rat Bastard

by deputytrash



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hate Sex, I'm Sorry, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deputytrash/pseuds/deputytrash
Summary: Dutch's attempt at a team-building exercise works in unexpected ways.
Relationships: Micah Bell/Original Female Character(s), Micah Bell/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	Micah Bell is a Rat Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry please be forewarned this is literally disgusting. Don't look at me.........
> 
> no beta lmk if there's mistakes 💀

You hated Micah Bell. You hated his fucking guts. Every time you caught sight of the slimy bastard in camp, you added another reason to hate him to your mental list. His sauntering walk, his horrible, smarmy little laugh, his uninvited, salacious murmurs to any of the girls who accidentally acknowledged him. You normally just avoided the rat bastard, but this week you'd had enough. You and Micah had been at each other's throats worse than ever and it only seemed to be intensifying. The pair of you seemed to have an endless supply of insults to sling and venom to spit. Everyone in the camp had laughed at the interactions initially, but it was clear they were growing sick of it. You knew it, but Micah had a way of making you see so red you couldn't see anything else that mattered. 

Dutch finally decided he'd had enough of it all. He pulled you both aside, giving you both a well-meaning speech about working together and "camp unity" as the two of you feigned goals of improving the situation. Truthfully, you admired Dutch's optimism and romantic worldviews, but some folks just weren't meant to be friends. Dutch proudly concluded his lecture with his plan to have you help with a stagecoach robbery Micah had apparently been cooking up. Team building, he called it. It was an absolutely, unquestionably terrible idea. You'd both bristled and raised your objections. Dutch was stubborn, though, and seemed convinced that all you two needed was some bonding time. So, off you went. 

The robbery was, as expected, utterly botched after your half-hearted attempts at teamwork for the sake of the job went up in flames. The stagecoach had gotten away from you both, your horse spooked and ran, you'd barely avoided a revolver bullet to the shoulder, and the law was creeping around well-nigh everywhere. The pair of you were currently holed up in an abandoned cabin, hopefully far enough away from the attempted robbery to avoid the attention of any lawmen sniffing around. Neither of you wanted to risk a trip back to camp right now.

The atmosphere in the room was heavy and sour with the taste of a job gone wrong. You were content to brood silently, but it wasn't long before Micah started running his damn mouth and you were soon seething insults through your teeth right back at him. 

Eventually, something seemed to snap in Micah. His nostrils flared as he moved towards you, footfalls heavy on the worn and dusty floor, before shoving you against the wall by the neck. He crowded against you, teeth bared. You weren't sure which string of words was the last straw on his proverbial camel's back but, whatever it was, it seemed you'd broken it.

"I have had enough of your shit, little girl," He sneered against your ear. "You need to learn to shut your mouth or I _will_ shut it for you." You froze, momentarily stunned. Somehow, neither of you had ever escalated to physical fights before. 

You bounced back, angrier than before. 

"Wouldnt'a opened my mouth if you hadn't been running yours, Bell." You were seething. How fucking dare he manhandle you like this? You shoved at his body to no avail before starting to throw punches, finding them weakened by the tight quarters. You aimed for anything you could reach, only managing feeble hits as he laughed until you reared back and landed a good one on his cheek. He growled out a curse, grabbing your fist with his free hand and shoving it into the wall so hard it was sure to bruise. 

"Oh, you wanna play, honey, we can play," he growled, fingers tightening around your throat as he slammed your head into the wall behind you. Your head throbbed, oxygen intake shuddering to a stop. You fought, kicking and punching and clawing and so determined not to let Micah, of all fucking people, kill you. Micah held strong, though, and you soon felt a fuzzy warmth slowly enveloping your mind, bringing an uneasy sense of peace with it. Your ears rang out a hitch pitched five-star alarm and you weren't sure if you were yelling or silent. The bitter scowl had long since fallen off your face, the fight gradually leaving your limbs as your head swam through retained blood and hypoxia. Fuck you, but this felt…good. You barely heard it as you choked out an involuntary moan, hips flexing forward. Micah froze. He released the pressure suddenly, leaving his hand firmly against your neck as he watched you drink down oxygen, leaning weakly against the wall behind you. 

Micah's attitude seemed to do a full 180 when understanding registered on his face. He didn't seem angry anymore, just deeply smug and cocky. You felt yourself come back down into your body slowly, taking longer than usual to process everything. His unoccupied hand went to your cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb. A smirk lifted at his lips. "And what exactly was that sweet little noise for?" 

You swallowed down the saliva pooling in your mouth, silent, whether in horror or defiance you weren't sure. He just laughed, his signature smarmy chuckle suddenly lighting up your core in ways you refused to acknowledge. He shifted his fingers to the right spots, squeezed down again, fingers only curling into your blood vessels now, no longer trying to end your life. Your hands went to his arm, not sure whether to push it away or to encourage him. You squirmed a little under him, the fuzzy feeling now fueling a fire in your belly. 

"Ohh you really fuckin' like this don't you? You like me roughin' you up? You like ol' Micah squeezin' your pretty neck?" Your nostrils flared, refusing to acknowledge him. His other hand moved to fist in your hair, forcing your unsteady eyes to meet his. "Tell me." You tried your best to glare. 

Right before you started going dark, Micah loosened his grasp again. Oxygen flooded back into your brain. "Fuck you, Micah Bell," you gasped, sounding much less threatening than you intended. 

"Y'know that's not a bad idea, sugarpie." He grinned at you. His fingers clenched down tight around your throat once again. His mouth met yours, mostly teeth and anger. You bit his bottom lip, hard, in retaliation and he groaned something you didn't quite hear, pushing his hard cock against your thigh. He was loving this. He wormed his hand into your bottoms, groaning when he found you soaked. 

"You must be pretty fucked up if you're gettin' this wet just from fightin' with me." He rubbed two fingers against your swollen slit, grinning. "Lucky for you, honey, I'm pretty fucked up too." He met your lips again, mustache rough against your skin. His fingers found your clit, rubbing gently and relishing your satisfied shiver. 

He released his hand against your neck and smiled against you before pulling his hand back out entirely too soon. He took a moment to savor the frustration and subtle pout on your lips, sucking his fingers clean before ripping apart your shirt. Buttons scattered across the ground and your anger flared. 

"Micah! What the fuck? I like this shirt." Of course he was determined to be infuriating, even now. 

"I'll buy you a new one, sweetheart," he promised, ripping your camisole underneath it as well until he could access your breasts. He grabbed the two of them, squeezing and kneading and kissing to his heart's content. "Jesus. Can't believe you've been hidin' these from me so long. Could'a stopped all this arguin' a long time ago if you'd'a just gone ahead and pulled these cute tits out." 

You rolled your eyes, about to say something back until he wrapped his lips around a nipple, suckling more gently than you'd ever thought Micah was capable of. He broke away and you pushed his jacket off his shoulders. You managed to pull apart two buttons on his shirt before he was pulling at your bottoms. He pulled the layers down your legs and off one foot, shoe going with it. He kicked your legs apart and shoved his thick fingers up into you. His fingers hooked and prodded, exploring your insides and testing you for the spots you liked. He grinned when he found a good one, marked by your breathy whimper. He tapped against it repeatedly. It had to be illegal for a man this horrible and slimy to feel this good. 

He worked you up to the precipice, finger fucking and kissing you until your legs were shaking before pulling back and slapping your pussy entirely too hard. You yelped and growled at him while he just grinned at you. 

"Sorry, sweetheart," he laughed, absolutely not sorry at all. He rubbed his erection through his pants shamelessly. "Want you to cum on my cock and I'm too old to be fuckin' you against this damn wall. Come on," he said, nodding to the bedroom at the back of the small house before sauntering off that way, confident you'd follow. 

"You ain't old, Micah," you muttered, pulling your bottoms all the way off and grabbing your clothes and shoes to begrudgingly do just that. 

He stopped in the doorway, finishing unbuttoning his shirt. "Well if that ain't the sweetest thing you've ever said to me." 

"Shut the fuck up," You muttered, pushing past him into the room. You threw your pile of clothes on the ground, fully removing your shirt, quietly lamenting the work it would take to hunt down those buttons as Micah placed his guns on the table and finished undressing as well. 

You found yourself asking what the fuck you were doing here, undressing for this man as you turned around to watch him finish working out of his clothes. You hated him even more for it, but he looked...good. He wasn't hugely muscular, but you'd never had a huge thing for that kind of build. Sparse blond hair decorated his chest along with a small trail on his slight belly. His cock hung below, heavy and thick.

His smug voice broke you out of your own head. "You like what you see?" You cursed yourself. You hadn't meant to let him see you eyeing him like that. He sauntered over, circling you to check out your ass, giving it a slap, before circling back around to look you up and down. "Cause, God damn, I like what I'm seein'."

You looked away, trying to hide the blush from his vulgar attempt at a compliment you refused to return. "Your ego's big enough without me sayin' shit."

He leaned your face towards him with a smirk that proved your point. "Ain't gotta say shit for me to know what you're thinkin'. You ain't ever been a subtle one." He kissed you again, moving you towards the bed. "Now get on up there, hands and knees for me."

You crawled on top of the bedsheets, telling yourself it was just so you could finally get off, reminding yourself how long it had been before this. Micah wasted no time in lining himself up, slowly pushing himself into you until the spongy head of his cock pressed snugly against your cervix. He paused for a moment, leaning over to bite at your neck and shoulders. You weren't sure if he was being nice and letting you get used to the stretch or teasing you. He pulled back, hands settling on your hips as he pressed a few short thrusts inside you before pulling back and establishing a quick rhythm. 

It didn't take long for you to feel your orgasm building again, stronger and more insistent than before. You let yourself fall to your shoulders, wincing a little when his cock reached even deeper than before. You shoved your fingers between your thighs and rolled your clit in rough little circles. Micah groaned at the sight as you began tightening around him. 

He pulled you up straight against him. Fingers wrapped around your neck, pushing against your vessels as your head swam once again. 

"Keep those fingers movin', sweetheart. Promise I'll make this good for you." He whispered against your ear. Fuck, you thought him choking you had felt good by itself, but his cock pounding into you intensified the feeling ten-fold. You felt your whole body tense and tighten around him. Your head spun, lips breathlessly chanting his name in a prayer that you knew he'd never let you live down. Every muscle in your body seemed to snap all at once as you shook against him. Micah released the pressure against your neck, keeping your body tight against him as he kept fucking you. Endorphins and oxygen flooded through your veins, drawing out and intensifying your orgasm as your muscles fluttered around him. 

"Shit, yes, there we go. That's what I fuckin' wanted." Every nerve in your body felt overwhelmed as he groaned and fucked you through and past it. 

He pulled out suddenly, leaving you twitching and empty before he twisted your body. "Turn around. Wanna see your pretty face when I cum."

You turned onto your back obediently, legs spread as he shoved right back into your still sensitive pussy. At this angle, the slight curve of his cock dragged against the top of your walls perfectly. Your belly started feeling tight again as Micah pushed you towards your peak again. You were reeling. No one had ever worked you over this thoroughly before. 

His rough thumb went to your clit, rubbing and circling. "I can feel you tightenin' that little cunt up around me again. You gonna give me another one?" You nodded, whimpering. 

Micah kissed you, tongue pressing against yours before he drew back, holding your mouth open. He spit into your mouth, listening to your responding groan before kissing you again. His lips smirked against yours when the next thrust had you shaking twice as hard. He was checking boxes you didn't even know you had and you hated him for it. 

Your second peak came as a surprise to even yourself. You shook and tensed. This time Micah's name came out as a series of babbling whimpers, unable to come close to enunciating words. He fucked you through it, lips meeting yours. His thrusts quickly became erratic. He groaned and fell limp against you as his cock twitched against your walls, cum rhythmically gushing inside you as you continued to clench through your own orgasm. 

It felt like forever before Micah drew back, shivering as he pulled out of you. He looked absolutely debauched as he spread your pussy open, fucking his fingers up into you and admiring the feel and sound of your combined cum squelching out around them. When Micah leaned down to lap at you, you squirmed, mustache too much against your raw skin. He sucked your combined juices into his mouth before moving back up to you and pinching your mouth open again. You knew what he wanted and held your tongue out as he drooled cum into your mouth before leaning down to press his lips to yours in a quick, sloppy kiss. He pushed himself back up, looking down at you in reverence as you swallowed it all down, looking just as turned on by the action as he was. 

He kissed you again, groaning against your lips. "Shit. Hope you know you're mine from now on, sugarpie. Ain't no one gonna fuck you like this but me." And, fuck him, but he was right. You felt absolutely ruined for anyone and everyone that wasn't the rude and filthy man shifting you around to sleep next to him for the night. 

You slept better curled up next to him than you had in months and you made sure to add it to your mental list of reasons to absolutely, resolutely hate Micah fucking Bell.


End file.
